A New Age!
by bopdog111
Summary: Oni-Chan, and i have went to a world he knows named Breathe of Fire III! Then a thief murdered him! Me, Rei, Teepo, Ryu, Nina, Garr, Peco, and Mono must travel through the world to find his murderer, and defeat the evil Goddess Myria! Can we succeed? MadisonxTeepo.


_When magical beings die their bodies slowly transform into the ore known as chrysm. Even the legendary dragons whose might shook the world... have in death become a source of energy in the forth of chrysm... No one knows how or why the mighty dragons became extinct... This tale is dedicated to the dragons._

* * *

Hi there everyone! My name is Madison Faith Collins Brassell! I am a 6 year old kid. I am acknowledge a kid. I am in Kindergarten, and about to move in Elementary School. I have a daddy, mommy, three kitties, a doggy, a Onne-Chan (older sister), and Oni-Chan (older brother). Right now i am getting some more juice while my Oni-Chan is working on the dishes with music playing called 'Raging Emperor's banquet'.

My daddy, and mommy are in my mommy's room where they always do stuff what they want like watch movies, delete recordings from our Dish server, and just talk to each other. My Oni-Chan is such a good big brother he swore to keep me safe.

My Onne-Chan went to work. She works at a Wendy's here in Franklin and is 18. Sometimes i think my daddy would get his own drink. Oni-Chan agree with my mommy saying he should get his own drink. He has something called... MS i think i forgot to mention. While i was walking a voice said to Oni-Chan "Bailey feed everybody!" "Kay ma!" He replied.

That was my mommy Oni-Chan handles a lot of responsibilities here. Don't get me started please. After he gave the kittes, and the doggy some food and water he went back to the dishes. He heard my footsteps and he saw me little walking to the fridge probably to get something to drink. Juice if your asking.

After Oni-Chan Bailey Michael Scott Brassell was finished he teased me with a teasing smile "Hey Madi don't drink to much Juice else you'll get a stomach ache." "Oni-Chan that's not funny! Onee-Chan will get married soon and i don't want to lose my mood!" I whined. Oh! I forgot to tell you all! Dallas purpose to Onee-Chan a while back. Dallas is a great boy who Oni-Chan called bro-in-law. His family was so perfect and his little brother Miguel is in Cooking Class as a Senior. Onee-Chan graduated Last year.

Today is 2/12/16 February 12th 2016. Oh i forgot about our appearances don't i? Silly i am. I have on a yellow shirt, pink pants that she tied, black sandals, long orange hair, and has blue eyes. Oni-Chan? He has on a long sleeve white shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, and black curly hair haven't cut off for almost two years that reached his upper back.

His eyes are also blue. Suddenly time froze me, and Oni-Chan looked around on confusion until we saw the TV on the kitchen table's screen glowing and we saw a Angel gurl smiling brightly at us. "Hi." The girl said. "Who are you?" I ask carefully. "I am merely a guide for now you two will go on your destinies." The girl answered.

We blinked in confusion as I ask "A Destiny?" Then Oni-Chan ask "What destiny?" "You'll know soon enough." The girl replied before everything suddenly glow bright. We covered out eyes as we groan by bow bright it until we were unable to stay conscious. We woke up outside of a village or something. "Madi you okay?" I heard Oni-Chan ask. I said "Yes Oni-Chan i'm okay."

"Where are we?" I ask. Oni-Chan said "Don't have a clue. Let's go inside this village and ask." I followed him. We ask the locals but they always give us greetings. "Oni-Chan?" I ask him. Oni-Chan gave me a smile and said "Don't worry Madi we will find out where we-" "F&^*&R!" Someone grabbed Oni-Chan as i gasp as the person stabbed a knife into Oni-Chan chest!

 _(Battle theme: Do Your Best!)_

Oni-Chan grunted as he ran backwards as he got the person to slam into the wall as he let go and fell all fours, as Oni-Chan pulled the knife out of his chest. "Argh. That hurt you bastard." The guy said as he got up. He has on a cloak that is black, with sliver pull strings, sliver braids, silver zipper in the middle, black gloves, black boots, and black pants. "Oni-Chan!" I yelled to him. Oni-Chan said "I'm fine!" "You will not be soon enough. You will not stop me this time!" The guy said.

"Stop you? I don't even know you!" Oni-Chan said. "LIAR!" The guy screamed as he attacked Oni-Chan. He gave him punches, and kicks, but Oni-Chan countered them by blocking and attacking him back, but the guy blocked them. He attacked Oni-Chan by punching into his chest that Oni-Chan groans, or gasps. The guy yelled "You won't stop me again!" "I don't even know you!" Oni-Chan yelled. I whimper as he said "Perhaps if i lower my hood it can show you?" He lowers his hood showing he has black smooth short hair, nice tanned skin and, brown eyes.

Oni-Chan gasped knowing who this is. "Y-You?" Oni-Chan said. "Now then idiot. Die." The guy said as Oni-Chan gets back up to attack, the guy grabs his knife, and as Oni-Chan punched he... stabbed Oni-Chan's neck! I gasped in horror, with a terrified face. Oni-Chan coughed up blood with a shocked look. The guy pulled his knife out as blood was sprayed on his face. "ONI-CHAN!" I screamed as Oni-Chan fell to the ground and started gasping. Oni-Chan looked at me and struggled to get out "M-Madi... run... run!" He closed his eyes, and his breathing stops.

 _(Theme ends)_

"At least that asshole won't stop me this time." The guy said as he looks at me and said "You're next." I quickly ran out as his knife passed me and hit the wall. I managed to escape. I managed to stop in front of a shop and-

* * *

"MADISONNNN!" I gasped and sat up. Again! Again that nightmare! Been three years since i'm here. I am now 9 years old. I got up and put on some clothes as i walked to my abuser. He glared and said "You clumsy brat! Did you clean this place with a sword!?" He slapped me harshly as i yelped and crashed on the floor. I wish Oni-Chan was here! He threw some coins at me and said "Go and get the usual. But hurry back to clean this hell of a mess!"

I nodded, grabbed the coins, and ran out. I unknowingly bumped into someone. It was a boy my age. He sports a beige and dark green tunic jumper shorts with a white undershirt with large, white and brown boots. "Whoa. You okay?" He ask me. I ignored him knowing i would be attacked immediately if i did when i walk back inside the shop. I got to the shop as the man there said "If i would've known sooner i would've helped." I gave him to pay and he frowned seeing a slap mark on my cheek, and blood running down my mouth.

He gave me a bag of fruit as a thanked him, and walked back. The boy from before walked to me with two people one of them is a grown up that has features closely resembles those of a tiger, including the long, striped tail, clawed feet, yellow hue and furry, pointy ears. He is clad in puffy orange pants, in conjunction with a dark-orange vest displaying a defined abdomen. His hair is the same shade of yellow as his skin and pointy, and he wears bandages around his hands, feet and as a bandanna.

The other is another boy has short purple hair, purple, and yellow armor, white spandex suit, purple armor boots, and green eyes. "Hey kid." The man said. I ignored him as the purple haired boy put a hand on my shoulder and ask "Are you alright?" The blue haired boy but his hand on my shoulder, and the man wrapped him arms around me. "What happened? I know this isn't an accident." The man said as he wiped me face from the blood with a bandage. I said nothing but the vendor did "If you must know that shop owner in that store over there was the one doing it. He is a nasty piece of work, and i heard him hollering at her for hours when i past the store."

The man ask "Why didn't she do anything? Like go to the guards?" "She would be attacked if she does that. She also lost her older brother three years ago." The vendor said. "Rei what should we do?" The purple haired boy ask the man. Rei said "We are going to the guards to do something about this." We heard hollering "COME BACK HERE!" I squirmed out of the boy's hands and ran back. After i entered and set the bag down he smacked me. "Don't talk to people!" He yelled. "I-I'm sorry!" I tried to apologize.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled as he slapped me again. The door slamed open as we looked and saw Rei looking angry. "You got some nerve attacking her." Rei said angrily. The boys stayed behind as the man said "If you don't buy anything get outta here!" "We want that girl." Rei said. "She is not for sale!" The man yelled. Rei repeated "We want that girl!" Little bit louder. "I said she isn't for sale!" The man yelled.

"We want that girl!" Rei yelled. "I said she is not for-" "WE WANT THAT GIRL!" Rei shouted startling us. "Don't make me get the guards here!" The man yelled. I picked up an Apple and threw it at the man as he yelp and glared. I yelled "That's for everything you've done for me!" "You little brat!" He yelled as he move to smack me as i moved to defend myself. But it never came. I looked and gasp. Rei was holding him arm very tightly and he glared at the man very angry.

"What the hell!? How did you-" "Don't make me say this again: We want that girl!" Rei growled like a kitty. "Or what?" The man ask. Rei growled as he squeezed the man's arm as he screamed. "Or i'll break your arm!" Rei growled. "What is going on!?" We looked and saw the guards and Rei let go, as i ran and hid behind him. "That's him good sirs." The vendor pointed at the man who is clutching his arm in pain. "You are under arrest." A guard said as he takes the man and pushs him out.

Rei hugged me and said "It's okay he won't harm you anymore." I hugged him and said "Thank you. Thank you very much!" "It's no trouble. Once you tell me where your relatives are we can help you." Rei said. I frowned and said "Oni-Chan was my only relative." "Oni-Chan?" The blue haired boy ask. "That means 'Big Brother' in her language." The vendor said as he leaves. "Ah i see. Your an orphan. Why don't you come with us? I'm Rei, this is Teepo, and Ryu." Rei said as he introduced them.

The purple haired boy Teepo said "You can stay with us." "And help us out." The blue haired boy Ryu said. I smiled with tears running down. I said "Yes!" At long last my slavery here has finally ended! "Now that is a good girl. Come let's get you cleaned up, and go home." Rei said as he carries me, to somekind of treehouse.

* * *

 **Let's hope Madison can do this world by herself! Be sure to review!**


End file.
